1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device, a manufacturing method therefore and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The need for plane display devices with low power consumption and light weights has recently increased with diversification of information equipment. As one of such plane display devices, an organic electroluminescence device (referred to as an “organic EL device” hereinafter) provided with an organic luminescent layer is known. Such an organic EL device generally includes a luminescent layer provided between an anode and a cathode. Further, in order to the hole injection property and electron injection property there have been proposed a constitution including a hole injection layer disposed between an anode and a luminescent layer and a constitution including an electron injection layer disposed between a luminescent layer and a cathode.
Many materials used for a luminescent layer, a hole injection layer, and an electron injection layer of an organic EL device easily deteriorate due to reaction with atmospheric moisture. When such layers deteriorate, a non-emission region referred to as a “dark spot” is formed in the organic EL device, thereby decreasing the life as a light emitting device. Therefore, such an organic EL device has the problem that entrance of moisture and oxygen is prevented.
Therefore, a technique referred to as “thin film sealing” is used, in which a transparent thin film of silicon nitride, silicon oxide, or ceramic, which has excellent gas barrier performance, is deposited as a gas barrier layer on a light-emitting device by a high-density plasma deposition method (e.g., ion plating, ECR plasma sputtering, ECR plasma CVD, surface wave plasma CVD, or ICP-CVD) (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-284041, 2003-17244, 2003-203762, and 2005-293946).
Also, when the gas barrier layer is formed directly an element substrate including a pixel partition, cracks occur due to the irregular surface shape. In order to prevent the occurrence of cracks, an organic buffer layer is formed on the cement substrate, and then the gas barrier layer is formed thereon.
In recent years, in order to comply with smaller display bodies used for cellular phones and compact display bodies used for large televisions, there has been demand for narrowing as much as possible non-emission portions around pixels, i.e., so-called frame portions.
In particular, when a frame portion is narrowed as much as possible in a so-called “top emission structure” in which light emitted from an organic luminescent layer is emitted, through a color layer, from a sealing substrate opposed to an element substrate and displayed, a light shielding layer such as a black matrix is provided so as to prevent light leakage into the frame portion, for preventing leakage of light from the frame portion. Therefore, a window portion which transmits ultraviolet light for curing cannot be formed in many cases.
Further, in a rising portion at the peripheral edge of an organic buffer layer, a gas barrier layer is not flat and thus has an angle, thereby easily damaging the gas barrier layer.